disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remmy
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn dreams into nightmares. His one true place is sending gamers into virtual realities. Remmy is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Experiment 276 was the 276th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter enemies' dreams and transform them into nightmares. 276 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 276's pod landing in a turtle's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a sea turtle discovered 276's pod in its nest, it threw the pod out, which landed in the path of the incoming tide, activating 276. 276 traveled to the Pelekai household, where he invaded Lilo's dreams. She had been upset earlier about her parents' death and decided to take a nap. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley entered Lilo's dreams to capture 276, who was dissolving Lilo's dream. The four tried to suck 276 up with a vacuum, but 276 was able to use a fire hydrant to block the nozzle. Angered at the four's attempt to capture him, 276 replaced Lilo's dream with a happier one which later turned into a nightmare. Nani attempted to wake Lilo up, but was stopped by Pleakley, who had exited the nightmares. He then explained to Nani that if Lilo wakes up, 276 will remain inside her forever and cause future nightmares. Nani then gave Pleakley a photo of Lilo's parents, believing it would make her feel better. When the monsters in the nightmare had Lilo, Stitch and Jumba cornered, Pleakley re-entered the nightmare and gave Lilo her sister's family photo. The photo allowed Lilo to remember the happy times she had with her parents and thus overcome 276's power. Lilo's laughter destroyed the nightmare and defeated 276, who was shortly after captured and extracted by Jumba. After 276, named Remmy, was defeated, he was reprogrammed by Jumba to send gamers at the local arcade into virtual realities of their fantasies. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Remmy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Remmy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Remmy has made multiple appearances in the Stitch! anime where he infiltrated Yuna and Stitch's dreams. He can now not only speak English, but also has complete control over the mind once inside. This is proven when he displays the ability to show Yuna a forgotten memory. Once captured, he was sent to Hämsterviel to turn all of his dreams into nightmares. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h27m15s175.png|Remmy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m09s180.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m16s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h28m40s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h29m28s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h30m47s9.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h36m05s107.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m58s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m42s144.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m36s58.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m58s188.png 276.jpg 276anime.jpg|Remmy in Stitch! anime Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Trivia *Remmy's name is in reference to the REM stage of sleep, in which dreams occur. REM means Rapid Eye Movement. *Remmy's pod color is green. Category:Males Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters